1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable computers and, in a preferred embodiment thereof, more particularly relates to a portable notebook computer having operatively disposed in its base portion three drive units--a floppy disk drive, a hard disk drive and a CD ROM drive--in addition to an internal modem and AC/DC adapter, a dual PCMCIA card bay, and a battery.
2. Description of Related Art
Small portable computers, such as the increasingly popular notebook computer, continue to become more sophisticated, powerful and more like their larger desktop counterparts in terms of overall versatility of use. As it has evolved, the notebook computer typically comprises a generally rectangular base housing with a keyboard and pointing device mounted on its top side. A lid housing is hinged to a rear top side edge portion of the base housing for pivotal movement relative thereto between (1) a closed storage and transport orientation in which the lid extends across and covers the top base housing side, and (2) an upwardly pivoted use orientation in which a the keyboard and pointing device are exposed, and a display screen in the inner side of the lid housing faces the user of the computer.
The base housing of a conventional notebook computer is of a generally rectangular configuration and typically has a left-to-right length of approximately 11"; a front-to-rear width of approximately 9"; and a vertical thickness of approximately 1.5". Compared to the volume within a typical desktop computer housing, the volume within a notebook computer base housing is extremely small. Yet it within this diminutive interior space that the various electronic components of the notebook computer--such as its hard drive, system board, processor and the like--must be operatively disposed.
Compared to desktop computers, early notebook computers were noticeably slower and had considerably less operational versatility. For example, their processors tended to be slower and their hard drive storage capacities were lower. Additionally, the conversion of AC electrical power supplied to the computer to the necessary DC electrical power for use by the computer was accomplished by a bulky exterior converter "brick" which had to be carted around as a needed accessory for the notebook computer.
As computer designers became more skilled at operatively placing more components into the cramped interior confines of the notebook computer base housing, the notebook computer began to approach the desktop computer in terms of speed, capacity and operational flexibility. For example, later notebook computers were typically provided with both an internal hard disk drive, an internal floppy disk drive and, in some instances, an internal AC/DC converter. Later, as the incorporation of CD ROM drives became prevalent in desktop computers, it became desirable to also internally incorporate a CD ROM drive into the base housing of a notebook computer.
However, at this point, two things had happened which forced designers to choose between the floppy drive and the CD ROM drive for internal incorporation in the notebook computer base housing along with the internal hard drive and the internal AC/DC power converter. First, there appeared to be insufficient physical room for three drive units (i.e., a hard disk drive, a floppy disk drive, and a CD ROM drive) and an internal AC/DC converter within the interior of a standard-sized notebook computer base housing. Second, as these drive units, and the computer processor, became larger and faster, their combined operational heat outputs, coupled with the operational heat of other internal components such as the internal power converter, begin to exceed the amount of heat that could be effectively dissipated from the base housing.
Accordingly, as a compromise, notebook computers were designed to give the consumer a choice of (1) an internal power converter, hard disk drive and floppy disk drive, or (2) an internal power converter, hard disk drive and CD ROM drive--in other words, only two internal drive units and an internal power converter. If the consumer ordered the internal floppy disk drive, and also wanted a CD ROM drive, the CD ROM drive had to be an external drive unit. On the other hand, if the consumer ordered the internal CD ROM drive and also wanted a floppy disk drive, the floppy disk drive had to be an external drive unit.
However, particularly to more sophisticated consumers having all three drive units in their corresponding desktop computer, this compromise is not satisfactory. Accordingly, a need exists for a portable notebook computer capable of internally incorporating in its base housing portion (1) a hard disk drive, (2) a floppy disk drive, (3) a CD ROM drive, and (4) an AC/DC power converter. It is to this need that the present invention is directed.